


You're already the voice inside my head

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: I miss you.Please take me back.You don’t need to do anything.You’re already everything for me.You’re already the voice inside my head.Please love me.I love you.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk





	You're already the voice inside my head

“ _Wooshin, ‘kan?_ ” Jinhyuk mendengar suara Mamanya dari balik pintu.

 ** _Wooshin_**. Jinhyuk membisikkan nama itu. Menguji bagaimana nama itu menimbulkan efek padanya. _Terasa asing_. Ini bukan nama yang dulu, _bukan cuma dulu_ , yang selama ini menimbulkan gelenyar aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Gelenyar aneh yang dulu sangat ia nikmati.

Sekarang pun masih, sebenarnya. Hanya saja kini ada terselip rasa sakit setiap ia mengingat nama itu. Yang artinya, setiap saat. Karena tidak pernah sekalipun nama itu enyah dari pikirannya.

Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara barang sedikitpun ketika ia sudah mendengar Mamanya mempersilakan Wooseok untuk duduk.

Ia tahu ia harus mempersiapkan diri, mempersiapkan hatinya, sebelum akhirnya nanti menunjukkan diri ke mantan kekasihnya. **Mantan**? Haha. Bahkan tanpa diucapkan saja, satu kata itu sudah terasa pahit di lidahnya.

Jinhyuk tahu ia perlu mempersiapkan diri. Ia sudah menduga ia akan lemah di hadapan pusat dunianya itu. Yang tidak ia duga adalah, sekedar melihat belakang kepala Wooseok ternyata mengirimkan dentum-dentum menyakitkan ke dadanya.

 **Sialan**. Ingin sekali Jinhyuk meninju dirinya sendiri, memaki-maki betapa lemahnya ia jika sudah berurusan dengan pemilik kepala berambut coklat yang tengah mengangguk-angguk merespon ucapan Mamanya itu. Menggemaskan. Kangen. _Menyakitkan_.

Melihat Wooseok, meskipun sekedar belakang kepalanya, mau tak mau memicu ribuan pikiran berkelebat di kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia teriakkan sebagian pikiran itu ke Wooseok.

> Kamu malaikat dari mimpi burukku. Kamu malaikat yang mengangkatku dari mimpi burukku, dari kelamnya pikiranku. Kamu pula malaikat yang menghempaskanku ke dasar mimpi buruk dan kelam pikiran, kemudian kamu pergi.
> 
> Kita seharusnya bisa bahagia bersama. Kita seharusnya bisa menginjak-injak dunia yang jahat dengan kebahagiaan kita. Kita seharusnya sedang menertawakan hidup bersama. Kita seharusnya bisa terjaga sepanjang malam bergandengan tangan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Kita seharusnya bahagia bersama.
> 
> Tapi yang ada di sini cuma aku dengan mimpi burukku. Aku dengan malam-malamku yang terjaga karena enggan hanyut dalam pusaran mimpi buruk itu.

Jinhyuk mengatur napasnya perlahan. Tahan. Jangan sampai ada suara yang keluar. Tarik napas. Atur ekspresi. Atur postur tubuh.

“ _Emangnya lo mau nyembunyiin apa di kamar sampe harus dikunci-kunci?_ ”

Fuck. Kelepasan.

Dan Wooseok tetap tidak menolehkan kepala. Jinhyuk berjalan mendekat, berusaha mencium aroma Wooseok sekilas. _Masih sama_. Lagi-lagi gelombang perasaan menghantam Jinhyuk. Dikepalkannya tangannya sesaat dan berjalan mendekati Mamanya.

Wooseok baru mengangat muka ketika Jinhyuk membicarakan “pacar”-nya. Mata indahnya mendelik kesal ke arah Jinhyuk. Tapi cuma satu yang Jinhyuk rasakan, dibarengi dengan ribuan kata lagi yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Kangen.

I miss you.

Please take me back.

You don’t need to do anything.

You’re already everything for me.

You’re already the voice inside my head.

Please love me.

_I love you._


End file.
